


Shirt

by plainboxes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cheeky Banter, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainboxes/pseuds/plainboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus decides that Alec needs to wear clothes. Real clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some cute bantering between our two favourite characters! Enjoy!

“You need to wear clothes.” Magnus sighed heavily, gathering the shadowhunter into his arms, feeling the warmth of Alec's back against his chest. “I’m being serious here, darling.”

Alec snorted, snuggling against Magnus’ toned, naked chest. “Clothes. Tell me then, how do you define clothes? Isn’t it something that covers your body?”

“Yes, Alec. Clothes.” Magnus raised an eyebrow sarcastically, as if he thought Alec didn't know what clothes were. “And therefore, you really need clothes, is what I’m saying.”

“What in the world do you think I’m wearing right now? We aren’t in the caveman era any longer if you haven’t noticed, Magnus.” 

“Well, darling, in my world, pure black is not a colour. A piece of clothing that does not have a colour does not qualify as a piece of clothing. There’s a certain criteria when it comes to fashion, lovely, don’t you realise?” 

“Bullshit,” came Alec’s curt reply, followed by an annoyed retort under his breath of “like I care for fashion.”

Magnus laughed, the sound delightful in Alec’s ears even in his slightly annoyed state of mind. His shirt was pure black but hey, who didn’t know how to appreciate black? Black was simple, minimalistic, pure- what was bad about it? Besides, it could be combined with any other colour and still look fine. Trust Magnus to make such a big deal over nothing.

“It’s just a shirt, Magnus, can we not talk about it? Can we talk about something more substantial? Like… just something else? Not clothes-related?” 

The warlock tsked quietly at his partner, tapping his finger lightly on Alec’s arm rhythmically. “You really have to learn to trust my dress sense, darling. Your entire wardrobe needs a makeover.“

"No!" Alec shot out quickly. “Seriously, it’s okay. I’m fine with my wardrobe as it is now. You don’t have to get me new clothes or anything. Just leave things the way as they are now.”

“But darling, you need colour! You need variety in your life! What is life without colour? It’s the same thing with parties- you need to know how to let loose and have fun!” Magnus pouted as he started to ruffle Alec’s hair affectionately, before he decided to stroke Alec's cheeks comfortingly. 

There was a moment of silence as Alec considered his words. 

He finally spoke after a long moment, quietly whispering, “I just get really uncomfortable in settings with music on too loud and lots of strangers around me.”

Magnus tilted Alec’s chin to stare into those piercing and beautiful blue eyes, usually bright and curious but now clouded with doubt. Gently, he planted a kiss on Alec’s forehead, and then another on his lips. 

“I know. I’m not trying to force you into anything you don’t like, so don’t worry too much about it. Now that I have you, I don’t really want to host those parties so much anyway,” he spoke quietly, tightening his arms around Alec. “I’d much rather spend my time with you than a bunch of people who make a mess of my apartment and turn other people into mice by accident, expecting me to clean up their messes.” 

Alec chuckled, even as he could feel the telltale signs of a blush flooding his face. “If you really want those crazy parties again, I wouldn’t mind as long as I can stay in your room and read or something. You don’t have to sacrifice what you really like just for me. If it’s once in a while, I don’t think I’d mind too much.”

Alec didn’t have to actually see it to feel the grin that Magnus now had. The warlock started shifting on the bed, turning Alec such that he faced him. “Alexander, you know for one that I don’t even see you that often. I treasure every single moment we have together, and I don’t think either of us want a drunk vampire barging in on our alone time, do you?”

“I guess… ” Alec considered, “but it’s just an option if you- “

Magnus leant forward and swallowed all of his words, granting the corners of Alec’s mouth with little kisses before settling on his lips and mouthing against them slowly, “I don’t need that option.” 

Dazed, all Alec could do was concentrate on the feeling of Magnus’ lips on his, a hot tongue licking his lips gently for a few seconds, before his upper lip was sucked. Obediently, he allowed Magnus’ tongue into his own mouth and laid himself completely defenseless to the warlock’s ministrations as he plundered his mouth and did the most amazing things to his heart, which was probably beating so fast he couldn’t keep up.

Almost shyly, he slid his own tongue against Magnus’ and awkwardly tried to mirror the man’s actions, inwardly cursing himself for his inability to make Magnus feel as good as Magnus could make him feel.

Magnus didn’t seem to mind though, letting Alec do as he liked. Of course, that was only up to the point where he got impatient and proceeded to kiss Alec with much more vigour until the shadowhunter started making subdued moans which he relished in hearing.

Magnus ended the kiss with a playful lick and suck on Alec’s lower lip, eyes constantly on the teenager (or adult? Not that it really mattered anyway) to watch him. 

“All I need is you,” he whispered into Alec’s right ear before blowing it tenderly.

He liked the way the blush on the tip of Alec’s ear was so easily seen.

“Cheesy idiot,” Alec whispered back as he moved into a more comfortable position to cuddle with his boyfriend.

“I know you love me.” Magnus cheekily replied, before he continued slyly, “Just a heads up- I’ll be getting you lots of new clothes in the near or not-so-near future, and I’m making it compulsory so that you’ll have to wear them whenever we go out on dates.” Magnus winked. “Unless, of course, you’d like your upper body and cute nipples to be seen by strangers on the streets…”

Alec made a strangled sound as he buried his face into Magnus’ lovely, fluffy pillows, trying to pretend he hadn’t heard anything.

But of course Magnus knew he was listening.

He always knew.


End file.
